


Soaked

by mickiheaven



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickiheaven/pseuds/mickiheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had seemed like hours before Adam had dragged Tommy back to the hotel after their show in China. It was probably only a few moments at the most, but with the flying of clothing and the heat of the moment it confused Tommy very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynicalshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalshadows/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta cynicalshadows for looking this over for me. Merry Christmas! :D

It had seemed like hours before Adam had dragged Tommy back to the hotel after their show in China. It was probably only a few moments at the most, but with the flying of clothing and the heat of the moment it confused Tommy very much. Adam’s soft hands moved against his palm, and he could feel short, well-manicured fingernails scraping against his skin and it was almost his un-doing right then and there. The fingers moved and wrapped around his wrists, holding them out of the way above his head and Tommy let out a long and loud breath. He still had all his senses but at the same time he felt like every touch, smell, taste, sound, and sight was heightened. There was something about it that made him shudder deep against the sheets he was laid out upon.

He wanted to squirm. He wanted to open his mouth and to tell Adam to just get on with it already. But he knew that was a futile request. Adam was in charge, and he wasn’t about to stop his worship of Tommy’s body before he was finished. It had always been like this Adam would take his time and get to know Tommy’s body like it was the first time. So Tommy did what he could to make Adam take his wants into consideration, he flipped his blond hair back from his face, and arched his neck making the softest of moans as the fingertips of one hand slid against his thigh while the other still pinned his wrists above his head.

This was as close to tied up as Tommy ever got. He had asked Adam on more than one occasion why he didn’t just tie him down to free up both of Adam’s hands, but the response had only been a chuckle and shake his head. His hands moved over Tommy’s body like he had created it. That it was Adam’s doing and his alone, not anything natural. Adam had told him time and time again that they were a perfect fit in so many ways, and now he believed it. Nothing compared to the way that Adam treated him like he was special, precious, and most of all gorgeous. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe that he wasn’t good looking, but he didn’t see what others saw. What Adam saw was something far different than any other girl he had had in his bed prior to this. Adam made sure that Tommy knew that from the very start.

Finally Adam removed his hand from Tommy’s wrist, but he knew better than to move them without permission. He kept his arms up above his head as Adam pulled him down toward the center of the bed. He pushed the blond’s legs to either side of his own hips and opened the bottle of lubricant and slowly smeared it over his fingers. Adam dipped his head to kiss the inside of Tommy’s knee and that made him jump slightly. The feeling of Adam being so careful and so loving had Tommy’s dick so rock hard it was unbelievable.

Tommy’s breath hitched as he felt the first finger slowly make its way into him. This was Adam’s way of celebrating such a good show and Tommy holding his own when it came to being Adam’s new lead guitar player. Tommy had been given the choice of anything he wanted as a ‘reward’, and of course he had been only thinking with his dick. Now his calloused fingers were clutching the pillows as the finger pressed into him, and found that spot deep inside that made his hips buck up like nothing he had ever experienced in his life. No one knew how to turn Tommy’s crank like this. He should just go ahead and marry Adam for the amazing sex, if nothing else. But he realized his love for Adam was stronger than just the amazing ride he was taken on whenever they were intimate.

“Fuck Adam…” Tommy whispered as a second finger was pushed into him, and Adam just continued to kiss lovingly against the inside of Tommy’s knee. He was breathing as best he could at this moment but it was so difficult when he was hard as a rock and needing release. The slow tease always made him crazy. He wanted Adam to just get on with it and make him come undone. He knew that his lover of the last two years was capable of just that. A third slick finger plunged into his waiting hole and he screamed out. He needed it now, and he wasn’t above begging for it if necessary.

“Patience,” was the only word uttered by Adam able to reading his thoughts better than anyone else in the world. He continued using his slicked fingers to open Tommy up farther, using his thumb teasing against the outer rim, and Tommy groaned at that moment. Adam’s free hand quickly came up and clasped down tightly against Tommy’s mouth.

“Do you want the whole floor to know what’s going on in here?” Adam questioned him to which Tommy nodded his head furiously. He didn’t care who heard him or what anyone thought was going on in here. He just wanted to feel Adam as much as he could. He arched his body to try to get closer to his lover. Adam finally got the message and slipped a condom on, slicking his cock with the rest of the lube in his hand. He gazed at Tommy with the most heated stare he had ever seen.

Finally, _finally_ Adam positioned himself at Tommy’s entrance, and sank in as deep as possible. Tommy was pretty loose at this time so the only sound he made was a loud moan of Adam’s name as he lifted his hips up to meet the thrust. Adam’s wicked grin seemed to light up the whole room and he thrusted himself into Tommy until he was finally balls deep into the smaller man’s ass. Tommy’s black painted fingernails raked at Adam’s back in effort to pull the other man closer to him. “Please…” he begged, the word falling his lips.

Adam needed no other encouragement from Tommy. His hips slowly started to roll and Tommy was beside himself in pleasure. He threw his head back and deep moans of pleasure ripped from his throat as he clutched Adam’s shoulders tighter. He hooked his feet beneath Adam’s ass in effort to pull him in harder. He was in trouble, he knew that much. Usually when sex was his reward he had to take it without anything encouraging him to cum. Adam liked knowing he could make Tommy explode without even a hand on his cock. Tommy had been prepared for this though. He knew that Adam didn't usually let his dominating side have free reign, and he would definitely take advantage while he could.

Adam’s hips held a steady rhythm against him, and Tommy took everything that Adam could give. He practically trembled the first time that Adam’s cock brushed against his prostate, and then let out another loud groan of pleasure that made sure everyone in this hotel knew exactly what was happening in room 325. He heard the pounding on the wall from the room next door where Isaac was staying, but he ignored it. He would be as loud as he wanted to, and Adam just chuckled in response to the interruption from Isaac. “Think he’s jealous baby?” He grunted out as he thrust into Tommy’s body, and he let out another loud moan. His hand reached up and he punched the wall back. Yeah, Tommy was pretty sure the drummer was just jealous that he was getting some while Sophie sat at home. He was looking forward to this next tour where he and Adam as well as Isaac and Sophie when she would visit would keep up the entire hotel with their trysts.

“Shut up and fuck me. Fuck me harder,” Tommy groaned as loud as he possibly could. If Isaac wanted him to quiet down he would just have to be louder! That’s all it took for Adam to slide completely out of him, and smacking him hard on the ass. Tommy knew what that meant and he scrambled to his hands and knees, his legs spread slutty wide while he gazed at Adam over his shoulder in a heated look. Yeah, this is exactly what he wanted and Adam was going to give it to him finally.

Adam licked his lips at the sight of Tommy on his hands on knees in front of him and he immediately dove right in. His hips were flush against Tommy’s faster than he could blink, and a loud whimper escaped his throat. He knew his head was pointed in the direction that would most get to their neighbors and that was just fine with him. Now he just needed to get Adam so into it that they’d make the head board thump against the wall just to piss Isaac off.

It didn’t take long to get Adam to that point though. Seeing Tommy spread wide and wanton for it made Adam tremble with a deep desire. Ever since the pair had started fucking he couldn’t get enough. It was definitely something he wasn’t about to give up either and every time they were in this position Tommy made sure he remembered why exactly they had started this in the first place. He had never found another partner as willing or as freaky as Tommy was. There was something about it that made his desire coil inside his own body until he was ready to spring for release.

Tommy’s fists curled into the sheets as he pushed himself back as fast as he could against Adam’s cock trying to control the pace as much as he could. He loved it fast, dirty, and completely over the top. Adam on the other hand liked to take things slow, but also enjoyed the very same portion of their love life. This time though, he was all about what Tommy wanted. He grabbed a fist full of that blond hair, and wrenched his neck back as he drove his cock deeper into the guitarist’s body.

Their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat already and Tommy’s voice was already hoarse from so many sounds he was making. Adam had his hips angled in a way that made his dick hit Tommy’s prostate every damn time. Finally unable to take it anymore he called as loud as he could “Shit, I’m going to do it. Fucking cum Adam! Please!” His pleads filled the room along with the distinctive smell of sex. Sweat and pre-cum soaked the bed beneath him, as he fought to stay upright on his knees.

Adam couldn’t resist anymore as he thrusted his cock deep into him and Tommy clawed at anything he could possibly hold onto. His hips stuttered into the blond as Tommy’s whole body stiffened. He threw his head back as cum started to jet from his dick completely soaking the sheets beneath them. Adam’s own call of Tommy’s name was the sweetest victory he had ever received as he felt the warm stuttered breath of Adam against his neck.

They both collapsed onto the bed with a groan as there was another loud smack against the wall. Isaac shoved a pair of earplugs into his ears, and grumbled about how this was going to be a long night. Adam and Tommy just looked at each other, and let out a tired laugh between them, before they brought their lips together in a soft sweet kiss.


End file.
